Many different type of food processor require a foodstuff to be pressed against a rotary processing surface. The processing surface then performs juicing, grating, cutting, masticating, dicing or mincing for example.
To avoid danger of a user's fingers coming into contact with the processing surface, a chute is provided into which the foodstuff is loaded, and a pressure applicator is provided which is a clearance fit in the chute. The user applies a force to the pressure applicator to push the foodstuff against the processing member.
The food processing is thus not fully automated, and the user applies a force which can vary. In the case of a juicer, if a too high force is applied, the juice-to-pulp ratio is lower and so the extracted juice output quantity will be lower.
For all food processors, applying a high force will result in a higher power consumption and this can also harm the motor and can lead to unwanted overheating or breakage of the motor.
A high applied pressure will also result in the food processing member becoming blunt prematurely and/or clogged.
There are also problems associated with a pressure which is too low. The processing will take longer, therefore shortening the life of the device, and also the food processing again may not be optimum. For example, the foodstuff may need to advance at a certain rate towards a grating surface for effective results.